Rise Of A Hero.(Part 2)
Plot Bellwood, the somewhat large town/city nessled somewhere in the USA; quiet and calm...nost of the time. Today was not one of those days. It's been a week since Ben and Rook mentioned they'd be going off to war, a week since Kennedy had basically been given free reign of Bellwood to be the hero she wanted to be and frankly; she hated it! Here she'd been enjoying a smoothie with great calm, enjoyment when freaken Rojo comes bardging through her table on what is sure to be a stolen trick of mechanical stuff of some kind...wait was that a T.V truck? The truck drove past, smashing hard enough into the Mr. Smoothie sign to bring the pole down, the cartoon smoothie-drink-with-a-face crashing with a loud stone to metal smash, leaving the smallest of crators behind where it lay. Kennedy shot to her feet then, the smoothie she'd thankfully been holdign slipping from her grip and falling to hte ground before spilling as it hit. This was NOT happening! "Oh...no way, no freaken way you did not just do what I think you did!" she exclaimed aloud as if Rojo could actually here what she was saying. This was unacceptable; Rojo had just taken out the sign to her favourate place! Why was it always the sign that had to suffer? the poor innocent sign! Her hand moved quickly toward the Omnitrix on her wrist, fiddling wit hteh dial till she found an alien she wanted to use, Fasttrack could get Rojo, catch up quickly, take her down and get the truck and it's contents back: Most importantly she could avenge the beloved sign of Mr. Smoothie. The oh so familiar light of her Omnitrix faded away just as quickly as it came, revealing Heatblast. "Oh man, Heatblast not cool Omnitrix I need speeeeed." she complained to herself before surrounding a small chunk of ground in fire and flying into the air on it. She raced toward Rojo as fast as she could, nearing the truck. Rojo's eyes moved to the rearview mirror of the vehicle, widening slightly as she spotted the Pyronite as it gained on her. Her eyes narrowed then before her foot pressed harder on the gas peddle. The truck sped faster, breaking the speed limit even more then it already was. "Ben Tennyson will not stop me this time!" she mumbled under her breath as the Pyronite picked up speed to try and match her own, of course it failed to do so. "You killed it!" Heatblast shouted, a fall of fire forming in one hand before flying toward the truck. The fire hit the truck hard, the tire to be specific; the truck veered before almost hitting the wall. Kennedy smirked to herself as she landed near the truck and walked toward it. Without a word Rojo got out of the vehicle and pulled a surprisingly large rifle, pointing it menacingly at the fire alien. "Ben Tennyson…" she drawled in annoyance at the flame humanoid looking creature before her, it's own flames forming in it's hands. "Why do you always get in my way?" the human asked as the gun charged and fired off repeatedly at the target. "Get in your way?" Kennedy/headblast asked as she tried to dodge the laser blasts from the alien tech. One hit her arm and the hero hissed; though more in annoyance then anything else. This might not hurt Heatblast but it would sure leave a mark on her when she turned back. "You killed Mr. Smoothie, and I AM NOT BEN!!" Kennedy exclaimed in frustration. Seriously, this was why she hated being a hero, at least for the past week; everyone thought she was Ben. Every single villain she'd run into this week from Psyphon all the way down to those random aliens you caught stealing things every once in a while, thought she was Ben. Every transformation; even the ones that looked more female, yet some how she was always Ben. "I'm…not Ben, Rojo!" she exclaimed as she threw another fireball at Rojo, then another then another. On and on the fight waged, laser blasts being shot; fireballs thrown and of course, hundreds of dollars of property destroy if not more. Finally the woman went down, armour cracked, melted and broken, some of her skin burnt. Rojo fell to the ground and Kennedy moved toward her. The Omnitrix timed out then and reverted the teen from Pyronite to human as she neared the defeated foe. She pulled out the plumber badge to call it in. "Rojo's down, someone wanna come and get her?" she asked into the Omnitrix symboled device. Soon enough a duo of Plumbers arrived and took Rojo away, a human and…Kennedy wasn't sure what these aliens were called; the species as XLR8 was, she forgot what they were called. "Hey Kenny." a voice broke the teen hero from her mental attempts to remember what the particular species was called. She turned around to see the oh so wonderfully familiar face of her best friend and brother's girlfriend, Julie Yamamoto. "Hey Julie, what are you doing here?" she asked walking over to the Japanese teen. "Oh, and don't tell me you were in the neighbourhood." she commented as an afterthought. Julie sighed as she heard this, there was her plan on what to say. "Haha very funny, I'm actually just coming back from tennis practice actually, why are you here?" she asked the young Tennyson. "Oh you know, beaten' up Rojo, doing hero stuff…Oh and lets not forget being mistaken for my brother….again." Kennedy replied simply, gesturing in the direction the plumbers ship had flown off to minutes before. "Aww, that sucks, why would people think you're Ben?" Julie asked, only receiving a shrug and mildly confused look on her friends face. She honestly had no idea. "So, have you heard from Ben at all?" Julie asked the Tennyson girl. "Because I haven't and I'm not sure if I should be worried or not." she finished. By this point, the two woman had begun to walk toward the nearest shop, just so they could find somewhere nice to talk, somewhere with chairs. "Sorry, haven't heard from him, he's kinda in a war so I doubt we'll hear from him any time soon." Kenny pointed out nonchalantly. --Credits-- Major Events *Kennedy's Heatblast makes her debut. *[Yamamoto (Dimension 63, Earth 55)Julie Yamamoto] makes her first appearance Characters *Julie Yamamoto makes her Debut *Kennedy Tennyson Villains *Rojo Aliens Used *Heatblast *Fasttrack - attempted * Allusions Trivia *This is hte second episode to feature Kennedy but first one to feature any of her transformations. *Ben and Rook are only in the episode for a short time. Category:Episodes